Lyravar
Lyravar is the starting zone for everyone. Levels 1-10. If you're looking for Lyravar quests, click here. Geography Lyravar is the forested zone of Florysaea located on the far west of the continent of Estrea. It has a few clearings, rivers, and lakes, but other than that it's lush green trees as far as the eye can see. Lyravar has 2 towns and 3 villages. One town is the Starting City where all the players 15,000 spawned. The second largest town is Escor. It is also the last settlement players visit before leaving Lyravar. The three villages of Lyravar are Malysona, Estaia, and Agria. Each town has stone buildings and pathways, while the villages have a mixture of dirt and stone pathways, and mainly wooden buildings. forest.png forest_by_iidanmrak-d60k4vh.jpg a_girl_and_a_forest_by_blinck-d49bflv.jpg Materials Materials that can be naturally harvested throughout Lyravar will be listed here. Inhabitants The (T) beside the Inhabitants name mean if they're tameable using the skill. Creatures There are many creatures that roam around Lyravar. The most common are birds, deer, mice, rabbits, and squirrels. Mobs Wolf Pups These wolves are canine beasts that often run in packs around the Starting City. They are docile creatures and will not attack anyone unless attacked first. They are slightly smaller than the size of wolves in the real world. Found in the woods surrounding the Starting City. Drops: Slab of wolf meat, Thin hide (w/ skinning), Ragged fur (w/ skinning) Adult Wolves'' (T)'' These wolves are canine beasts that often run in packs all around Florysaea. Adult Wolves encountered in the wilderness are hostile and will attack players that approach them too closely. Found in the woods surrounding the Starting City, and _________ Drops: Slab of wolf meat, wolf claw, wolf tooth, Thin hide (w/ skinning), ragged fur (w/ skinning) Varicose Scorpion'' (T)'' These arachnids are large 4 feet tall scorpions that are found all around Florysaea. They are hostile and will attack players that approach them too closely. Found in _________ Drops: Scorpion Stinger, Scorpion Scale, Skinning cannot be used on this mob. Red bandana Bandits These bandits are humanoid mobs. They will not attack a player unless attacked first. Found near the river, north of the Starting City. Drops: Red Bandana, Two-handed straight sword (uncommon drop), Linen cloth, Skinning cannot be used on this mob Boars'' (T)'' Though not carnivores, these wild swine are bad tempered and will charge at anyone who disturbs them. They are about 4 feet long and 2 1/2 feet high. These are creatures players try not to run into very often. Found in _______ Drops: slab of boar meat, Thin hide (w/ skinning), ragged fur (w/ skinning) Antz These insects are extremely large ants that live in large ant mounds. They're one of the easier mobs to kill in PVW. Found in the north west Lyravar. Drops: ant pincers, broken antenna,'' skinning cannot be used on this mob.'' Deadly Wasp These flying inscects are around 3 feet long and will attack any player that gets to close to them. Found in the north west of Lyravar. Drops: Wasp stinger, broken wings,'' skinning cannot be used on this mob.'' Brown Beatle (T) These large insects are around 3 feet long and are rather peaceful creatures. They won't attack unless attacked first. Found around the Starting City, the village of Malysona, and in the north west of Lyravar. Drops: _______ and _______ and ________ Category:Florysaea Category:Estrea